Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Global cards Japanese cards Thumb_trunksint.png|link=Augmented Offense Super Trunks Thumb VB TUR TEQ.png|link=Strength Beyond Gods Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb Rose TUR STR.png|link=Furious Punishment Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb FTrunks TUR STR .png|link=Unwavering Conviction Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb zamasu TUR INT.png|link=Utopia Realized Zamasu Thumb VB SSR TEQ.png|link=Blue Flash Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb Rose SSR STR.png|link=Beautiful Domination Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb FTrunks SSR STR.png|link=Hour of Ordeal Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb Zamasu SSR INT.png|link=Terrifying Plan Zamasu Thumb FTrunks SR AGL.png|link=New Mission Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb Zamasu SR AGL.png|link=Immortal God Zamasu Thum_1008920-Z.png|link=Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku Thum_1008930-Z.png|link=Unyielding Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) Thum_1008940-Z.png|link=Furious Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) Thumb_1014090.png|link=Warrior Instinct Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Thumb_1007410.png|link=Warrior Impulse Majin Vegeta Thumb_1013830.png|link=Accepted Pride Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thumb_1013820.png|link=Pursuit of Strength Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thumb_1013940.png|link=Absolute Strength Jiren Thumb_1013880.png|link=Power Beyond Justice and Evil Toppo (God of Destruction) Thumb_a17_teq_tur_top.png|link=Quietly Burning Fighting Spirit Android 17 Thumb_android_18_tur_teq_top.png|link=Emotional Struggle Android 18 Thumb_1013950.png|link= Infinite Love Ribrianne (Giant Form) card_1012300_thumb.png|link=Expression of Great Love Ribrianne Thumb_1013910.png|link=Brisk Assault Dyspo (Super High Speed Mode) Thumb_1012610.png|link=Warrior's Super Speed Dyspo Card 1012710 thumb.png|link=Gray Warrior Jiren Thumb_1013890.png|link=Warrior's Responsibility Android 17 Thumb android 18 agl ssr top.png|link= Universe 7's Battlefield Diva Android 18 Current Global events Current Japanese events Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Saga Quest top banner 324 1.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Quest top banner 330.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Extreme_Z_Battle_Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha Extreme Z Battle Broly.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Event super saiyan vegeta blue 2 big.png|link=Surpassing Even the Gods INOepfd.png|link=Standing Against the Absolute Strongest DbQAKtm.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga: Tournament of Power, The Epic Finale! KJ3rsuk.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Saga Quest top banner 325.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Global summons Japanese summons Gasha top banner 00349.png|link=Rare Summon: Type Dokkan Festival Gasha top banner 07010.png|link=Rare Summon: Hercule's Fortune Gasha top banner 07199.png|link=New Friend Summon Gasha top banner 000213.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon Gasha top banner leedle.png|link=World Tournament DB Saga Summon Gasha zfighter ssr big.png|link=New Player Support! Summon Sprint Gasha top banner 00421.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Dokkan Festival Gasha top banner 00422.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Z Dokkan Festival Hfjgcjt.png|link=Rare Summon: Bang! Kamehameha! Gasha top banner 07199.png|link=New Friend Summon Gasha zfighter ssr big.png|link=New Player Support! Summon Sprint Navigation ---- Main event in Japan Main event in Global News banner event zbattle 005 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha May 8 2018 17:00:00 PDT News banner event 341 small.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement News banner event 538 small.png|link=The One Beyond God Descends! Ultra Instinct May 15, 2018 21:59:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 800,000!!! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 84 Which Adult or Elder character would you like to see a (Teen) card made from? Roshi (Teen) Elder Kai (Teen) Demon Piccolo (Teen) Elder Kai (Teen) Kami (Teen) King Cold (Teen) Grandpa Gohan (Teen) Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time '''More Polls Category:Browse